Letters
by LadyCris
Summary: I have this idea in my head of Steve totally approving Peggy being in love with Sousa and vice versa so I've decided to write some kind of "letters" from Steve to both of them while he was frozen and Peggy kept living her life postTFA.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! So yeah, I have the idea of these letters from Steve to Peggy and Sousa talking about their relationship, placed more or less at the beginning of season 2, postTFA.

I don't own Agent Carter.

Read and enjoy!

* * *

 _Dear Peggy, my girl,_

 _You have no idea of how much I miss you. I've been watching you for years now, more or less since I left. I'm so proud of you, you have no idea. Look at you, you're the woman I always knew you were. Strong, brave, smart, honest. I've seen you working with the SSR and helping Howard finding my blood (thank you for that, by the way, he's a scoundrel but a good friend, send him my regards). I've seen you falling and getting up, being betrayed and forgiving, crying and laughing. But I haven't seen you loving._

 _You are an incredible woman who knows her value, but you know what? Sometimes is good if someone reminds you every now and then._

 _There isn't just one right partner for every of us in this life, at least not for you. I know that now. I guess you know who I'm talking about. I know it because of the way you look at him, and how fast your heart beats when he looks at you. You are in love with Daniel Sousa and you are afraid of that. I can understand why. He's a good man, but so was I (at least I like to think so), and you are afraid of loving again, of being hurt the way I did. I'm so sorry for that, but you have to get through it.I know you can._

 _You don't need someone to protect you or to look after you, we both know you can do that by yourself. And really well, I must admit. But you deserve someone who cares about you more than about its own life, someone who makes you laugh and smile with that beautiful lips of yours. Someone who takes you to dance like I couldn't. You deserve that dance, Peggy Carter. For once in your life stop being so strong and let someone who loves you (because believe me, he does love you) come into your life. I just want you to be happy, even if you have to forget me, do it. I'll remember you and that's enough._

 _Live your life and make it worth it._

 _Always yours,_

 _Steve._

* * *

This is it! I hope you've liked it. If so, let me know with **fav/follow/review** and I'll update with the second letter, the one to Sousa.

See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi dear readers! I'm so glad you liked the first chapter so here it's the second one, the letter from Steve to Sousa.

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Dear friend,_

 _You don't know who I am, well, you may probably know who I am (who doesn't know at this point) but you don't know me. However, I do know you well. I've been watching you for years, ever since you came into Peggy's life. I've seen you working with her (you make a good team, I have to say) and becoming a really important part of her life. I've seen you slowly falling in love with her too. I can see it in the way you look at her, like she was a goddess (she is, indeed) and how you blush when she notices. You want to tell her, but you are afraid of being rejected._

 _That's why I don't want this to turn on a boring speech about how you have to treat her, you are such a gentleman and I'm sure you know how to, but the contrary. I want to open your eyes._

 _We are very much alike, Daniel. Two soldiers with war sequels who fought for their country and lost a part of themselves in it. You are strong and brave, but unlike our lovely Peggy, you don't know your value. You think your crutch is worth less than my shield but you are wrong. You don't have to be afraid of not being good enough, you already are and she knows. You have made yourself, something I can't boast of, I owe a part of who I am (or was) to other people, the ones who made me Captain America. You are far much more than you think, and the day you find it out you will start believing in yourself like she does. She loves you, mate, even if it's hard for her to admit it or even to show it. She doesn't want to get hurt again, but I'm sure you won't. Make her laugh, take her to dance like I couldn't. Make her happy. Only you can._

 _And finally (sorry but I have to say it), I ask you to take care of her. Even if she doesn't let you, do it. She deserves someone like you and you someone like her. Trust me, you are the right partner for each other._

 _Have a good life,_

 _Steve Rogers._

* * *

This is it! I hope you've liked it. I don't know if I will continue this but if you have any idea, let me know.

See you soon! (Because yes, I'll be writing more PegguSous stuff for sure).


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again! I know it's been a while but I had this letter and the next one in my drafts and I've thought it was time to upload them. Hope you like them!

* * *

 _Dear Steve, my love,_

 _I miss you. It's been nearly two years since you left but my memory of you reminds intact, as it will always be. I want to tell you something. Remember that conversation we manteined about the right partner? I've made a discovery: there isn't just one right partner, at least not for me, anyway._

 _I'm telling you this not because I feel ashamed of feeling something towards someone who isn't you. I loved you so, so much that for some time I thought I'd never be able to love again. I let it consume me. But you are gone. It took me a while to understand it but I got through it. You promised me a dance we never had, but I don't blame you for it. I'm happy now, Steve, and I just wanted to let you know._

 _After almost a year I realised I was fooling myself trying to ignore that I was falling in love with Daniel. When it all started I tried to avoid him anyway I could, I wouldn't go out with him even to have a drink, I was afraid. I was afraid of allowing myself to love again, and to be hurt again. I thought I wouldn't survive another heartbreak. But when I came to LA for the Isondone case and I saw him about to get married I couldn't help but hate myself for having been such an idiot. I loved him but he didn't love me anymore (or so I tought). But we both realised the feelings had always been there and will always be, so fortunately, everything end up well. I'm not afraid anymore. I love him and he loves me._

 _He makes me so happy, more than I could have imagined. He makes me laugh, and, oh, it feels so good after all this time. You'd have like him, I'm sure of it. He is a good man, as you were, you could have been friends. You are both brave and strong, you are my superheroes. I'm lucky to have you two._

 _So I'm writing to tell you you don't have to worry about me anymore. I'm in good hands, Steve, in the best ones I could ever be._

 _Bye, my darling,_

 _Peggy._

* * *

Hope you have enjoyed, next one will be here soon.


	4. Chapter 4

And here it is, I had fun writing this one, I hope you like it!

* * *

 _Steve Rogers,_

 _First of all and just to be clear, I don't know why I'm writing this. The idea came into my mind and I just felt I had to do it, even if I burn this piece of paper after finish writing it (something I'll probably do considering you're dead or frozen in the middle of the Pacific, as Howard likes to say) Whatever. I also want to clarify that I don't usually write to my girlfriens's exboyfriends, I guess I'm doing an exception here._

 _Let's get to the point: I love Peggy. I'm obviously not asking for permission here but something inside me - maybe the 20 years old Daniel who admired Cap so much - feels like it's right to tell you._

 _For the same reason I wrote above, I've been pursued by your shadow for a long time. I've looked up to you so much that I was afraid I was never going to be enough for a woman like her. She deserves the best and I didn't think I could fit there. You are Captain America, damn it, and I'm just Daniel Sousa, a wounded ex-soldier, crazy enough to keep working on a secret agency. No one is going to trade a white, blue and red shield for a crutch, isn't it? I couldn't compete against you._

 _But this was never a competition, of course it wasn't. She is not some kind of price I have to be worthy for. I realize that a long time ago. It was just about me, feeling pity of my poor self._

 _And you know who opened my eyes? Yeah, our smart Peggy. One day she told me "I know my value, everyone else's opinion doesn't really matter" and then it was clear for me. If I wanted for her to love me, I had to love myself first. You can't expect for others to see the value in you if you don't see it when you look at the mirror. I followed her advice, and it worked._

 _Now I'm able to see myself as she sees me, and I love that image. She makes me a better man and for that I'm grateful to her._

 _God, I love her so, so much. Her laugh is music to my hears and when we dance, oh, it feels like Heaven. Ok, I will stop here because telling you this much is making me feel a little bit uncomfortable._

 _Just one last thing. You don't have to worry. I give you my word that I'm going to take care of her, to protect her. Well, if she lets me, you know how stubborn she can get. If I piss her off being overprotective she will kick my ass, I don't doubt about it. But I will try until my last breath, that's for sure._

 _I don't even know how to end this so I'll finish with this._

 _I promise she will be fine,_

 _Daniel Sousa_

* * *

This is it! I honestly don't know if I will keep updating but if you have any opinion/idea that could help, feel free to send me a review, it will be very welcome.

See you soon!


End file.
